


I Loved Him, but I Want Him

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Love - Fandom, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica arrives at the Grand trying to find Duncan. Instead she finds Logan who tells her Duncan has gone away for the week with his parents. She tries to leave but Logan has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Him, but I Want Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Marshmallows,
> 
> This is a Logan and Veronica one-shot! LoVe! YAY!
> 
> It is OOC for Veronica again. But what the heck! It is a fanfiction! So Meh!
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING

**I Love Him, but I Want Him**

It was the third time that day that I had tried to call Duncan, but he hadn't answered. I was pissed off; we may have had a fight but it doesn't mean he can ignore me, that was my job.

I had decided since he was ignoring I would go over and talk to him and try to get him to listen to some reason. Hopefully make him listen as I try to explain why he caught me lip locked with Logan in the girls bathroom at school. I didn't kiss him I swear, Logan had been reminding me of the time we had made out in the bathroom and he had said something I am not going to repeat, he had surprised me and kissed me when Duncan walked in. Why Duncan came into the girls bathroom was beyond me, but he needed to know it wasn't me, that is was his beloved room-mate.

I got up to Duncan's Suite and used my key card to let myself. As I walked in, I found Logan camped out on the couch playing video games with a half eaten pizza sitting beside him. He paused his game and smiled at me sweetly. I returned his smile with a glared and walked towards Duncan's room. I opened the doors and found it empty, Logan chuckled and said, "He isn't here."

I huffed and turned to him, "Then where is he?"

He placed his remote down on the table and stood up, "He left an hour ago with his parents, they took him to see his grandmother for the week. Didn't he tell you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I spoke, "No. He didn't." 

Logan smiled and asked, "Trouble is paradise?"

I looked away from him as he moved towards me, I wouldn't be caught staring at his bare chest. "No thanks to you." 

Logan laughed and asked, "It hasn't got anything to do with our extra activities in the bathroom today would it?" 

My head snapped back to him, "Everything would be fine if you hadn't be an asshole and kissed me today." I yelled at him, "You had no right!" 

Logan stopped right in front of me, he was so close that I could smell him. He leant his head down so that he was level with me and said, "I couldn't help it, you know I can't resist you, your just so kissable." 

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. Logan grabbed me and stopped me from leaving. I tried to pull away but he didn't budge.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Logan shook his head "No, not till you smile at me." I pulled at my arms again but it was useless, he was a lot stronger than me and even if he wasn't holding me hard, deep down I didn't want him to let me go. "Come on, smile for me." He said, a cheeky grin on his face.

Annoyed at his childishness I forced a face smile onto my face. He frowned, "Oh, come on Mars, I know when you are really smiling. It normally open appears when I do something that surprises you."

I rolled my eyes again, "No that isn't a smile, that is a look of  _'you are fucking idiot!'"_ Logan smiled again and leant forward.

Leaning into my ear he whispered "or it appears just as you cum, if I hit the right spot you flush bright red as you cum, and then that smile appears." I gulped and he backed me up towards the door.

His hands released my arms and one slipped onto my hip pulling me against his body. His scent overwhelmed me and I knew that if he kissed me, I would cave. He placed his other hand beside me head against the door. He leaned in closer to me and he said, "Let me help you make that smile again."

I took a deep breath and his cologne filled my senses, it was the scent that I once loved, I dreamed of it and I still did. Never would I admit that I dreamed about Logan most nights, the sex dreams that I had were more intense then when I was with Duncan. I would also never admit that every time Duncan and I had made love, I had pictured Logan was doing those things to me just so I could get off and I would have to bite my tongue as not to scream out Logan's name instead of Duncan's.

However with Logan standing so close I had to admit it, I wasn't over Logan, I had never be able to get over him and I knew I never would. As much as I loved Duncan, I wanted and loved Logan more than I did him.

Logan leant in even closer and whispered, "Don't go." I dropped my bag from my shoulder onto the floor and slipped my hands up his bare chest. His breath was warm on my face as my fingers glazed against his chest. As I cupped his face, Logan's hand both moved down to my waist, holding me gently. 

I smiled, a real smile; and said, "Make me smile again." 

Logan's lips came down on mine and my hands slipped from his cheeks into his hair. Logan quickly gripped my thighs and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He walked slowly back to his room and carried me to his bed. He gently laid me down on the bed and I moaned loudly as his weight pushed his hips against mine. I could feel his semi-hard cock through his pants.

I unwrapped my legs and Logan leant back, he pulled off my boots and socks, tossing them away before coming back to me. His cool hands slipped under my shirt and I gasped at the touch. He smiled softly and leaned down to placing kissing along my stomach as he slowly pushed my shirt up further and further. He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside without missing a beat, he kissed between the valley of my breasts and I pushed my hips up to meet his. I didn't want slow but at the same time I didn't want Logan to rush what he was doing, it felt so bloody good. I gasped as he sucked slightly on the side of my breasts as his hands slid behind me back. He clipped my bra with one hand and pulled it away from my body leaving my upper half completely naked.

He smiled at me and mumbled, "Now we are even." I smiled at his words and pulled him back to kiss me. Rolling us over I now straddled him as he held my hips tightly. I rocked slightly against him and he groaned, "Don't tease."

I smiled against his lips and said, "Hurry up then." Logan surprised me by rolling us over again and making quick work of my jeans, hooking his fingers in my pants and underwear he pulled them down my legs and threw them away before dropping his own pants. He stood there naked staring at me as I lay completely naked it front of me. He smiled and walked over to his side table, I pushed myself to sit up as he opened the draw and pulled out a condom. He climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between my knees and kissed me.

I took the condom from his hand and pulled my lips away to rip it open, Logan's lips never left my body as I opened the packet. His lips slid down my neck, biting and nibbling. I gasped at the feeling and tried to concentrate of getting the condom on him. I groaned and decided I need to distract him enough to get it on so I did the only thing I could think of. I used my spare hand and wrapped it around his shaft. He groaned as I squeezed and I smiled, his kisses stopped as I pumped him slowly and he buried his head into my neck. I slipped the condom on him and whispered, "Cuddling shouldn't be the best part." He smiled at me words, I could feel it against my neck as he gripped my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He lined himself up and whispered back, "Don't worry, it won't be." He thrust him inside and I couldn't help but groan loudly at the feeling. Fuck! He was bigger than I had remember and I couldn't help but moan his name loudly and he moved quicker. My fingers dug into his back as he used as much force as he could. Fucking me into his mattress. Holding onto him, Logan pulled his face from my neck and kissed me deeply. Our tongues danced as our bodies moved and I was in bliss.

I could feel myself getting close and I moaned against Logan's mouth, "I'm so close."

Logan gasped and pulled away, kissing my neck slowly and whispered, "Cum for me, Bobcat." I gasped as he slammed into me again. My stomach exploded and I arched myself into him as he continued to thrusts. It was only moments later that Logan followed, exploding and he called out my name gasping for breath.

He groaned as he stopped, he pulled me with him as he rolled onto his side as not to crush me with his weight. He slipped out of me and I sat there gasping for breath. I smiled as I stared at the ceiling and said, "Cuddling will not be the best part."

Logan laughed and sat up and said, "But, my cuddling has won awards"

I smiled and replied, "I am sure you sex has won bigger ones." He nodded and smiled before he removed the condom and disappeared into the bathroom. I rolled over on the now messed up bed sheets and laid on my stomach. Logan returned moments later with a glass of water and handed it to me. I thanked him as he laid down beside me on the bed. He laid slightly against me and his hand gently drew circles on my leg.

I turned to look at him and he asked, "Do you still love Duncan?"

I sighed heavily and nodded, "Yes I do" Logan frowned and look down. He sat up but before he could walk away I grabbed his hand "but I am not in love with Duncan." Logan looked at me surprised and allowed me to pull him back.I placed the glass on the bed side table before lying down completely beside Logan. 

"Do you want to be with him?"

I smiled softly, "I thought I did, but there has always been something wrong, something not quiet right and now I know what."

I said not looking away from him, "What?" Logan asked not even blinking

"You, I in love with you, Logan. In a way that I never felt for Duncan, and it's not just a physical one." Logan smiled and I leant forward and kissed his lips softly. Pulling away I said, "But you have to stop this war you have against everyone who you think is below you. Let it go."

Logan frowned for a minute and then said, "Not this again."

I pushed him onto his back and straddle his waist, "Yes this again, Logan. I cannot be with you if you continue of this crazy path of pay-back!"

I almost yelled and he sighed heavily, "I know that."

I leant my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

Neither of us spoke for some time. I just listened to the sound of Logan's heart beat as I laid there. I had almost fallen asleep when the sound of my phone ringing startled me. I pushed off of Logan and grabbed his shirt that sat at the end of the bed. I slipped it over and walked out into the lounge room. I picked up my bag and the key card and grabbed my phone. I sighed when I saw the number, it was Duncan.

I walked over to the couch and sat down as I answered, "So you got my messages?"

Duncan cleared his throat, "Yeah I did, I just got away from my parents to call you back. I know last time we spoke I wasn't listening, I refused to because of what I saw, but I know you wouldn't have kissed him Veronica. I know you wouldn't have cheated on me with him. I am sorry."

Veronica felt tears in her eyes as he spoke, "So am I." I said almost sobbing.

"Sorry for what?" Duncan asked.

"Sorry for dragging you along." I said.

"Veronica what do you mean?" He questioned me.

"I mean that I love you Duncan I do..."

I started but he interrupted me, "I love you too Veronica"

I shook my head, "But I am not in love with you Duncan." I rushed out and took a deep breath, Duncan didn't speak so I continued, "I have been lying to myself because I wanted what we had before Lilly died and both you and I know that we aren't those people any more. I will always love you Duncan but I cannot love you the way you love me, I don't want to hurt you like that and I know it is cruel to do this over the phone but it is over."

Duncan's voice cracked as he spoke, "Veronica, I"

I stopped him, "No Duncan don't, there is nothing you can say, I am doing the right thing and you can hate me for it all you want, but I can't lie to you and to myself just to make you happy. I am sorry."

Duncan was silent for sometime, if it wasn't for his breathing I wouldn't have known that he was there. "It is Logan isn't it?" he finally said.

"What?" I asked him.

"You fell for Logan, the new you did anyway, and I could always tell that you missed him and he made it clear that he misses you and wants you back. If this is about him just tell me." I sighed

"Somewhat yes this is about Logan, but not completely."

Duncan sighed, "I have to go Veronica, my grandparents are waiting. Leave the key-card I gave you with Logan please. Bye."

Before I could say another word Duncan hung up and the tears ran from my eyes. I looked up from my lap where I had been playing with the hem of Logan's shirt to see Logan standing in the doorway of his bedroom. His pants were back on and I couldn't see his face clearly.

I looked down again and said, "Duncan and I are over. I broke up with him."

Logan walked over, "Yeah I know." He said, "I heard the whole thing."

I sighed heavily as he sat down beside me. I curled into his side and I asked, "I don't know what I am going to do when he comes back."

Logan kissed my head gently and said, "He is gone for a whole week, don't worry about it." Logan pulled my face to look at him and he kissed my lips sweetly, "Let me help you forgot the name Duncan and only remember one."

I couldn't help but smile, Logan was a true sex-driven-teenager that was for sure, "And what name must I remember?" I asked him and he smiled. He cupped my face and kissed me hard...


End file.
